wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
King Sturgeon
New coding and more details coming soon! |-| Sturgeon= This character belongs to me! Don’t edit or use without permission! Coding by me! Sturgeon was a handsome Seawing with beautiful hazel brown eyes. His main scale color was a deep dark sapphire blue, and his frills, markings, talon webs, and wing webs were a dark seaweed green. His underbelly and top scales were a dark teal blue, and his claws were a almost black green. Sturgeon wore a silver crown that had three emeralds embedded in it. He also wore a silver chain necklace with a emerald and sapphire sea turtle centerpiece. After the “accident”, Sturgeon’s appearance was slightly altered. His scales were paler, and his body and face was covered in scars. His right eye was glassed over making it impossible to see out of, and his crown was cracked and missing the center gem. Sturgeon was a kind, brave, and loyal king with a big heart and forgiving nature. He loved his family and kingdom more then anything, and he always tried to see the best in others. He did what ever he could to help anyone, and all he wanted was to insure the survival and happiness of his tribe. He only used violence when it was absolutely needed (which was almost never), or when he was being controlled. He would fight Shadow nonstop until he regained control of his body, but after the “accident” Sturgeon changed. He was never happy, and he was always lonely. He was mad, sad, scared, depressed, and basically lost all his hope. He became a lost soul that had no will to live. Abilities/Skills (Bullet points for now) * Animus magic ' ' * Seawing abilities * Impenetrable scales * Control over water * Ability to speak to sea creatures (Bullet points for now. More detailed history coming soon!) # Born when the second Seawing Queen was ruling, # Parents were both council members. # Learned at a young age that he had magical powers. (Animus magic wasn’t yet discovere, so everyone thought he was blessed.) # Decided he would only use his magic to help his kingdom, and enchanted himself to never turn evil. # Fell in love with and married Angelfish (second Seawing Queen’s daughter). # Became King when Angelfish challenged her mother and won. # Had three dagonets with Angelfish, and named them Seaweed, Bluegill, and Walleye. # Kept using his magic to help his tribe and ensure its survival. # Used his magic to the point that a normal animus would have gone crazy, but instead his evilness created itself a form, Dark Soul. # Dark Soul started taking over Sturgeon and making him do bad things. # Stopped using his magic, because everytime he did Dark Soul would get stronger. # Stopped making public appearances, and only showed himself at council meetings. # His daughter started seeing him as a coward. # Dark Soul used Sturgeon to kill a young Seawing. # Sturgeon lost his subjects and family’s trust. # Dark Soul used him to kill the queen, try to kill the princess, and destroy the kingdom. # Bluegill (who was secretly an animus) used his magic to get his tribe out of the kingdom safely and trap Sturgeon in it. # Queen Seaweed ordered any mermory of her father to be destroyed, and forbid anyone from ever returning to the old kingdom. # Sturgeon went insane from loneliness and the memories of what he did. # He used his magic to kill himself so that Dark Soul coul hurt anyone anymore. Anyone who ever knew Sturgeon were enchanted to forget him. His daughter always didn’t like him, but his wife loved him tell the end. His sons felt bad for him, and his subjects loved him until he broke their trust. Sturgeon blamed himself for creating Dark Soul, and actually didn’t hate him. |-| Sturgeon’s Shadow= Sturgeon’s Shadow was an evil replica of Sturgeon. Only Sturgeon could see him, and only Sturgeon could hear him. He would take over Sturgeon and make him do terrible things. He died when Sturgeon died. Sturgeon’s Shadow (aka Dark Soul) didn’t have a definite form. It could look like whatever it wanted, but it usually chose to take a form that looked like a dark/evil version of Sturgeon. It’s scales would appear to be an almost pitch black color of Sturgeon’s scales, and it’s eyes always glowed a deep blood red. For some reason Dark Soul looked like it was made of foggy tar. It was kind of runny and mist like (like Venom from Marvel.), and it gave off a cold aura which made anyone who was near shiver. Dark Soul was the purest of evil. It didn’t care about anything or anyone, and it loved to destroy what others held dearest. It found amusement in making others cry or feel pain, and it absolutely hated order and neatness. When it got mad it would throw a fit that usually harmed it’s host, or someone near it’s host. It couldn't feel sad or sorry, and it liked that way. * Control over Sturgeon * Sturgeon’s abilities * Cold aura * Dangerous fits History Relationships |-| Gallery= C0E6A482-383B-4AB2-BC66-733A9492E437.png|Ref of Sturgeon before the “accident” by the amazing Kindred!!! TYSM!! 25D5CC99-5AB8-4FD6-A117-06EEF993095A.png|Sturgeon after the “accident” also by Kindred!! Thanks again!! Uhuho.png|Amazing half body of Sturgeon and Dark Soul by Enddayss!! TY!! Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Deceased Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Government Official)